Demon King's Bride
by Sella94
Summary: Innocent adventurous girl and a cold hearted young King, brought together by Tsunade's years of unpaid debt. A deal to keep her teacher out of prison, Sakura is left to deal with the Demon King to act as his fake bride. But will she notice the Demon King's feelings let alone her own? Or will the fake love story end as it is?


"How are you feeling today My Lord?" a lovely smile graced her lips, her eyes sparked with happiness as she looked on to a young dark haired man that stood before her. The corner of his lips pulled up slightly as he reached for a strand of the maiden's soft hair, bringing it to his perfectly shaped lips.

"Aa, much better having you within my presence my lovely bride." Blood rushed to the maiden's face as she attempted to hide behind her fan. The young man smirked, letting the maiden's hair fall slip through his fingers. "I will come by tonight…"

The maiden looked up, her face still donning a lovely blush. "I shall be waiting My Lord." She replied softly. The man nodded his head and turned to return back to the palace, his guards following behind him. When he was finally out of sight the maiden release a small sign of relief, her shoulders and body relaxed.

"Oh Hime-sama, you and his majesty are just so lovely together!" at the sound of the court ladies behind her body become still once again. She turned to face them, blush still on her cheeks, and offered them a small smile as they continued to coo her and his majesty. "You are quite lucky to be his bride princess."

"Yes I know…" the girl smile once again all the while cursing the women who put her in her current situation.

_Damn you Tsunade, you and your gambling… _she clenched her fist hidden within the dragged sleeve of her kimono.

_18 year old Sakura Haruno looked on with amazement at the palace in front of her, never had she seen the empirical palace only having heard stories of with beauty and wonder. The walls loomed over her, strong and steady reflecting the government and the ruler of the land. Flowers decorated that land in front of the walls as well as some of the windows, their colors contrasting beautifully the pale gray walls. The doors alone where a marvel on their own inlayed with gold and hand carvings, the ruby eye of the dragon resting on the door shinned brightly in the sun light giving the creature life. She was pulled out of her thoughts as her teacher and master chuckled beside her. _

_ "You haven't seen anything yet Sakura." And boy was she right the beauty bind the dragon's keep that distracted her from her initial thought. Why had the King called them into the palace?_

"Princess is there anything else you need?" Sakura watched through the mirror as the ladies in waiting dried and brushed her hair, they did not want his majesties precious bride falling ill after her bath after all, she smiled softy before replying.

"No I am quite alright, you may leave after this. I need nothing else for the night, just allow his majesty to enter when he arrives." The ladies in waiting giggle softly as they dressed her in silken robs for the night. The bowed to her before exiting the room silently, a soft click of the door altered Sakura of their departure. With a groan Sakura flung herself into the fluffy fluffy bed given to her.

_So what was she doing her again? She looked to her left where her teacher sat comfortably getting drunk in the palace like she owned the place. In front of her a silver haired man, whose face was hidden with a bright red scarf, stood with calculating gray eyes and next to him the king himself. Sakura shivered, she had heard stories of the cold hearted king in front of her. Strict and powerful rulers that lead the kingdom to victory in the final battle, where the odds were the odds were stacked against them. The enemy having outnumbered them 5 to one and yet they had come out the victors with one a handful of casualties and throughout the battle the king himself charged forward. He killed anyone that got in his way and with the very sword that lied next to him, he behead the king of the opposing kingdom, earning them the nickname…_

_**The Demon Kings**__ cold and heartless, whose eyes bleed red just like every member of his family. The killer of hundreds was just a few feet in front of them and her master was getting drunk! Sakura paled when she felt the kings heavy eyes land on her, this is how she would die._

_ An awkward silence quickly filled the room, only the drunken Tsunade was brave enough to break it. "So what the hell do you want you little brat?" Sakura almost passed out; she was too young to die. _

_ "Bold as usual Tsunade-dono." The silver haired man spoke with a smile or at least it sound like it. Tsunade looked on to him, cheeks red from the sake in her hands, even in her drunken stupor she could tell Kakashi was up to something. "I speak on the behalf of his majesty that we have happy that you came today, we have something very important to discuss with you…" he trailed off, calculating eye watching the women who only smirked as she brought another cup of her precious drink to her lips. She was ready for anything he could throw at her. "It is in regards of your dept." the porcelain sake cup fell from her hand as the woman began coughing violently. Her worried student came to her aid. Kakashi waited for the woman to collect herself once again, when Tsunade finally caught her breath her infamous temper was unleashed. _

"Tired?" a deep voice caught her off guard, causing her to jump off the bed and onto the floor. The new comer chuckled lightly as the girl rubbed her injured bottom, he offered her a hand which she glared at for a moment before taking. With ease the young man pulled the girl up, steading her on her feet. "Did you have a long day?" he questioned as he made his way to the low table on the other side of the room. Sakura joined him shortly bringing along a tray with a tea set.

She prepared the tea before answering, "Not really, just boring I guess." She handed him his cup with a smile. "How was your day?" the man took a sip of his tea, perfectly brewed and uplifting after a long day.

"Tiresome. But seeing your reaction at the gardens today was quite enjoyable." He teased, a heavy blush once again found its way to Sakura's cheeks. The man could not help but smirk at the angry pout that rest upon her face.

"_Tsunade-dono as you are well aware the war debt has placed a heavy burden on the whole economy of the kingdom. We cannot afford to have money being wasted and we are in need of money and it is time to repay for the years of debt that you owe us." _

"_You don't expect me to fork over all the money at once do you! Do you think I have that kind of money! If I did I wouldn't have any debt you know that!" _

"_Tsunade-sama please calm yourself." _

"_There is no other way we…." Kakashi stopped his speech as the drunken woman grabbed the collar of his kimono and began violently shaking him. _

"_You silver hair bastard, do you expect me to just magically pull out that kind of cash from thin air?!" Sakura quickly rushed to her teacher's side, if she didn't stop her soon the debt wasn't the only thing they would have to worry about. If Tsunade injured the silver haired man who knows what kind of punishment would be place on her, imprisonment, banishment or even death…poor little Sakura's mind was spinning._

"_That is enough." A dark and cool voice filled the room, Tsunade stopped her harassment but did not release Kakashi as she turned her attention to the young king that had remained silent until now. "There may be another way to repay your debt Tsunade." His red eyes landing on the pink haired maiden._

_Sakura really couldn't remember what was said but the next thing she knew Tsunade had release the silver haired man and swept her confused student into her arms with a large grin on her face. With a quick kiss on the top of her head Tsunade gathered her things and ran out of the palace leaving behind a very confused girl in her wake._

The events of the morning came rushing back to her including the embarrassment she felt as the display of affection was anything but private. She glared at the smirking man sitting across from her, even though she tied to look threatening to the man she was every bit threatening as a puppy. Her small fists were clenched and her teeth clenched, her body shook slightly and her face growing redder with embarrassment, the man knew she was ready to explode.

"And that lovely dress you had on really suited you." That was the final push she needed.

**"SASUKE YOU ASSHOLE!" **a lovely red blush rested on her cheeks, face heated with embarrassment, boy did she want to wipe off the cocky smirk from his face. King or not no one embarrasses the student of traveling healing Tsunade.

But then again she is same woman that put her in the situation she was in today. In order to repay the debt, Tsunade agreed to allow her student to become the King's bride.

_"Do you understand Sakura?" the poor girl was still in a daze, only moments ago had her teacher abandon her in an unknown palace with unknown people. Now here she was within the inner palace drinking tea with the king and his advisor. _

_ "…What…" Kakashi only sighed. _

_ "Alright one more time, in order for you to aid Tsunade-dono in repaying her debt you will be working in the palace as the King's fake bride. Understood." The girl shook her head slowly, Kakashi waited for everything to sink in. If the girl was anything like her teacher an explosive temper was sure to follow._

_ "__**WHAT?**__" the girl slammed her hands on the table spilling the hot tea onto her hands, she winced slightly at the pain. "Why does the king need a fake bride?"_

_ "The war may have ended years ago but the effects of it still loom over the country. In that time span we had lost a king and gained a new one at the same time, the people are still unsteady with the sudden change and are looking up to the King for stability and strength during these rough times. But that cannot be accomplished when such things such as searching for a bride are being placed in front of the Kings. There are far more important matters that are in need of his attention and finding a bride is just an inconvenience for him."_

_ "Why doesn't he just choose a girl and marry her, why a fake bride?" when a large hand reached for hers, it was the first time her attention was turned to the king next to her. All the anger just left her as the King placed a cool wet cloth on her injured hand._

_ "Many members of the counsel are pushing their daughters to me in hopes of gaining for power within the government. The country needs them to be focused on the task of rebuilding not on gaining power." He answered lowly._

_ "Yes with you acting as the King's bride their focus should be deterred away from power to rebuilding." Sakura thought for a moment, their cause was noble however… Kakashi saw the hesitation in the girl's eyes. "Also shall I remind you that this is the only way to repay Tsunade's debt," the girl's emerald eyes widened, "if you do not agree than we have no choice than to imprison Tsunade." And those were the last words that sealed her fate._

Sakura, who not only inherited Tsunade's temper but also her strength, threw a punch towards the King, uncaring of his status or the consequences that would await her. Sasuke was quite amused with his little bride, swiftly avoiding her attacks, circling around her until he was at the doors. Sakura huffed in front of him in both anger and weariness, Sasuke chuckled at the sight easily catching the cup she threw at him at neck breaking speeds.

"I shall retire for the night." He called out calmly as he left the room. Sakura ran back to her fluffy bed wanting it to swallow her whole. Her cheeks still hot from embarrassment, she grabbed a feather filled pillow and screamed into it.

_Damn you Tsunade and damn Sasuke too. _A pout rested on her lips before she fell into a quite slumber.

* * *

Tell me what you think

Continue or not?


End file.
